Mike 2: Mike Goes to Epcot and Has a Sad Time Because It's a Mike Movie
Mike 2: Mike Goes to Epcot and Has a Sad Time Because It's a Mike Movie is one of the most heart-wrenching installments of the Mike franchise, only rivaled by Mike 9: Mike's Broken Dick Plot The film begins with Mike Wazowski greeting the viewer, hoping he has the best day ever at Epcot. He goes over the rides and along the way he gets run over by the rides, gets scratched by cats around the park, gets told by restaurants that they have ran out of food, and gets ridiculed by rude kids. He eventually tells the camera operator to stop filming as he wants to take a break, he goes to a food stand to get a milkshake and some churros, he eats them, has a good time, until he trips over an employee sleeping on the job and messes up his milkshake. Realizing he can't escape bad luck at the park on or off screen, he begins to cry highly realistic tears, meanwhile the ground begins to crumble below and Mike falls through the hole. Mike discovers Randall's secret lair underneath Epcot, where he's holding Mike's fraternity brother and biological son Squishy hostage. Randall says if he doesn't get The Walt Disney Corporation in 2 hours, he will destroy all the Disney Parks. Mike attemps to call the rest of the The Sulltastic Sullies to help him, but they're too busy relaxing in Fiji to help him, so instead he constantly looks for the bomb for an hour and a half and afterwards, begins crying because "the best park in the world" is about to explode. Squishy then says he ate the bomb and burps it out. Mike is able to stop the bomb in time, but Randall activates his plan B, he launches Mike onto the projector that projects images onto Spaceship Earth, displaying Mike's face on the famous Epcot landmark. Everyone at the park ridicules Mike's face and he begins to cry again and screams "I hate Epcot!", with his tears causing the projector to short circuit and a power outage occurs at the park, ending the film. Production Two filmmakers were commisioned by Disney to make a video tour of Epcot hosted by Mike Wazowski. The filmmakers later got in a fight with the team behind the Mike films because the Mike team felt that everything with Mike as the main character must be extremely sad like the film Logan. To get back at the Mike team, the two filmmakers made the Mike Epcot video a sequel to Mike that would be so sad that Disney nor Monsters Inc. would even think of releasing it. It was released. Fans consider it one of the best SCU installments to date due to its powerful emotion. Notes * Stan Lee cameos 240 times in the film. The makers of the movie say there are many more that haven’t been discovered yet. Category:Mike Films Category:Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments